


There's a wide-eyed boy with a red balloon. All my life I've longed for this afternoon

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, Brutal Fucking, Clowns, Cock Worship, F/M, Filthy, Fucking, Large Breasts, Masturbating, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nasty, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, black out fucking, clownfucking, clownporn, coulrophilia, cunt play, heavy smut, overuse of the word CUNT, pennywise - Freeform, slut, weird ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Papawise and Junior. Cunts and Cocks.Fucking weird, heavy ass smut.





	There's a wide-eyed boy with a red balloon. All my life I've longed for this afternoon

Tossing and turning alone in bed, your cunt pulsated and ached, driving you insane as your thoughts raced. You whimpered.  
A quiet, desperate whimper of despair and pent-up frustration. You couldn't understand what was happening to you and you had no idea when it would go away.  
It was like a hefty weight was placed in your mind and there was nothing you could do about it, like a constant reminder of his evading presence.  
Your darling, nasty old clown man had left a sink hole of emotions in you and you longed for him more than you needed air in your lungs.

You did your best to run away from your own feelings and to keep as busy as possible, completely losing count on the amount of meaningless sexual encounters you had had over the past few weeks or how many cocks you dutifully had sucked, like the good girl you tried to be, the good girl  _he_ always praised you to be. You had even lost count on how many times you had masturbated the last few days, trying to rid yourself of this physical burden and escape the obvious loneliness without him.  
  
You slammed a first in the pillow beside you and let out a pathetic grunt, feeling your heart speed up and your throat closing up on you. You rolled over to your side and your right hand instantly found its way in between your legs, aggressively rubbing your soaking, hyper sensitive cunt and your engorged, pink clit to climax once again and maybe get some well-deserved sleep. You moaned with open mouth as your started to orgasm, fisting the bed sheet as the feeling crashed through you, making you relax from head to toe, running your soaked fingers in circles on yourself as a way of coming down from your high.

You exhaled and closed your eyes, licking your lips and tiredly wondered how long until next time, how long the feeling would keep you satisfied. Rolling over on your back, you crawled under the covers again and closed your eyes, feeling somewhat content.  
But you longed for something else. Someone else...

About one hour later you had woken up when you heard something fall and break on the floor. Brushing it off as being just some noise from outside, you turned around in bed and closed your eyes again, couldn't even be bothered to worry about it.  
Seconds went by and all of a sudden it was like someone hit a mute button and everything went completely dead quiet, your ears popped and you turned around.  
Your whole face lit up when you saw him - your perfect, lovely clown. He wasn't alone, though. A tall, lanky clown boy hovered beside him, tentatively checking you out from underneath his lashes, snarling and clicking his tongue.

His childlike rant broke the silence;

"She's so pretty." he screeched. "She's so pretty, pretty, pretty. I wanna play with her! Lemme play with her!"

Papa "tsk'ed."

"Well, she can be tricky, this one." he snarled. "Sometimes she acts like a little snob bitch and next time she milks your cock like rent is due."

Papa eyed you up and down in bed, snorting;

"How about it, angelcheeks? Wanna play? I brought a little sidekick this time."

Junior tittered and waved excessively at you with both hands.

"I wanna fuck." you said without trying to sound too desperate. "I've missed you and I've been so horny."

"I know, doll" Papa said condescendingly and crossed his arms over his chest. "You've been a busy little slut."

His white face broke out in a smug grin and you lowered your eyes away from him, ashamed that he knew about your unquenchable, self destructive sexual behaviour.

"But it doesn't matter how much you put yourself out there, doll, you can never run away from me. You know that."

"Yes, Papa." you said.

"I am the only one who can give you what you need."

You nodded slowly and he chuckled heartily at your submission. Enjoying the sensation of emotionally having you exactly where he wanted.

"Are you mad at me, Papa?"

"No, angelcheeks, I can never be mad at you. Not when you have the sweetest cunt I've ever tasted."

"Can we fuck, then?"

Before he could answer, Junior interrupted by a high pitched snicker, covering his painted mouth with his hands.

"Fuck fuck fuck." he jabbered in an exciting tone. "You promised her to me."

Your heart fluttered and your stomach filled with butterflies as you secretly loved being Papa's cheap slut trophy to be passed around.

Junior's face changed for a split second and he opened his mouth and growled, showing his razor sharp teeth. Papa chuckled softly and made a little face in apology, like he forgot his promise. Then he moved to a chair by the corner, picked it up and placed it directly infront of the bed.

"It seems like I've promised the little one" he said amusingly as he sat down. "You don't mind do you?"

It wasn't really a question as both of you knew who called the shots. You mewled and bit your lip, feeling petrified and curious at the same time, you nodded.  
Junior lit up and jumped up and down on his tippy toes as he clapped his hands together.

"Treat yourself, kiddo" Papa said. "I know how you like 'em pathetic and needy."

Junior grumbled as he moved towards you.

"Hiya little girl." he laughed as he dipped his head towards you. "Don't be afraid."

His tone of voice was slightly sarcastic, almost patronizing, but you couldn't help the urge of wanting to give yourself over completely to this young little clown boy.  
He swayed his way right next to you, chortled and gave you his biggest grin, saliva dripping from his luscious lips.  
Papa sat back in his chair, contently observing his young protege.

Junior waved his fingers in excitement infront of you before he latched on to your exposed nipple, flicking his long tongue over it and watched you with big eyes as you arched your back in pleasure, moaning tentatively and from your throat. He settled relatively fast and your hand automatically cupped the back of his head, supporting his weight as he sucked sustenance from your oversized, brimful breast. Your eyes drifted shut at this new sensation and your cunt throbbed ferociously when you felt him swallow against your skin.  
He nibbled and sucked hungrily, making little noises, giggling softly.

"Attaboy." Papa praised from his place.

Your free hand started rubbing between your legs and you moaned loudly, spreading your legs open for Papa to see as you skillfully circled your cunt, letting your fingers penetrate yourself. Grunting unabashedly as Juniors relentless sucking on your nipple made your whole body shiver with longing and yearning after Papa's cock.  
Junior gnawed a bit too hard and your body flinched, then slowly relaxed as you looked down on him with heavy lust filled eyes.

"So tasty." he said, licking his lips loudly. "So big."

Your breast had been super sensitive for weeks, like they were filled to capacity, delicate and easily breakable as balloons that would pop if one more mouthful of air was put into them.  
Locking eyes with Papa as he sat in his chair with an amused grin on his face, clearly enjoying the show taking place infront of him. He always wanted a front row seat to your cunt and he grunted approvingly when you spread your legs wider for him, displaying your shaved, sodden pussy. He took the hint right away and got up on his feet.

"Oooh, boy. Papa's finally gonna get a taste of that cunt." he chuckled with feign modesty.

He crept up the bed and took a long whiff.

"Ah, nothing like your wet little cunt, angelcheeks." he growled and closed his eyes, savouring your scent for a few seconds.

You whimpered after him, feeling like you would die on the spot if his tongue didn't violate you immediately. Junior bit down on your nipple and you cried out, moaning in a mix of pure exhilaration and excruciating pain.

"Nom nom nom nom nom." he giggled. "You taste sweet."

He released you and a string of saliva bridged your nipple and his mouth, licking his lips excessivly and loudly again, he got up on his knees, playfully slapping your legs and made snuffling noise, moving up and down.

"Shut up!" Papa growled. "Go and sit down."

"I want more." he snarled.

Papa threw him an angry look, pointing to the chair for him to go and sit down.  
Then he placed both hands on your thighs and before you knew it, had pulled you down on your back, roughly spreading your legs wider apart before dipping his head down to eat you out.

Juniors eyes widened as Papa buried his face in the soaking, heat that was your cunt and you screamed out, bucking your hips ferosciosly as his tongue invaded every inch of you.

"You're right." he snarled. "She taste sweet."

"Naughty naughty naughty girl" Junior chanted happily from his place on the chair.

You could barely hear him through your haze of pure, over all arousal as Papa continued to lick and suck, teasing your clit with expert precision, burying his face in you and shaking his head, munching loudly and praising you for your tight cunt.  
Papa knew exactly how to please you and what to do to coax the most out of you, and you loved when he grabbed your hips to force you to be still. But it was so hard not to react when your beloved, nasty clown ate your pussy like it was the most delicious dessert, snacking on you as if it was his favourite hobby in the world.

And you couldn't help your heart speading up as you felt the telltale signs you were about to cum again.  
Huffing with open mouth, your hips bucked aggressively, every exhale was a pathetic, loud whimper, a reminder that the Clown was right - he is the only one who knows what you need and the only one who can give it to you.

Junior jumped up on the chair and cheered him on, squealing and wolf whistled as your whole body jerked under Papa's spell.  
Knowing you were seconds away from cuming, you grind your pelvis as he took one final nibble and you squirted all over his white face. Papa didn't even act surprised and seemed to welcome your juices all over him.  
You exhaled excessively and happily as your whole body and mind relaxed.

"That's my girl." Papa chuckled as he wiped his forehead from cunt juice trickling down, licking the side of his mouth to catch a droplet. "Now, on your hands and knees."

Junior sniggered and jumped down from the chair, tiptoed his way over, reaching for you and pinched his fingers together in the air, obviously very excited.  
You flipped over, greedily pacing yourself on the bed, teasing Papa with your big voluptuous ass in his face. He "Oooh'ed" and narrowed his eyes, crept up behind you and opened his pants, spanking you roughly before hurling himself in you, causing you to fall forwards towards Junior's oversized bulge, tucked away behind the ruffled fabric.  
He seemed very enthusiastic and snickered as he lowered his pants, letting his cock spring free.

You eagerly devoured it, wrapping your lips and hand around it, making him grunt right away. Pumping his warm, fleshy, perfect cock with practiced manners as Papa violated you in his own special way. Catching a glimpse of yourself in the full length mirror by the corner, a rush of power ran through you, and you felt like the baddest ass B porno movie star, caught in the midst of a vicious, weird clown gangbanging with Junior's slick cock in your mouth and Papa digging his fingers in your flesh, fucking you relentlessly and loud from behind.  
You squeezed your eyes shut, huffing excessivly as you arched your back even more for him to take you deeper and rougher. Your body trembled terrible and you were exhausted but so horny it ached, your poor cunt pounded like a drum.  
  
You had had your fair share of various cocks. Big, gorgeous ones that made you pleasingly sore, like a steady reminder of your own insatiable impulses and weird desires.  
Lean, cute ones that you just considered as distraction and pastime, just pity fucked basically. Even disgusting, gross ones that made you not even wanna touch yourself for some time after. But Papa's was of course by far the best one - a big pulsating vein with the most delicious girth to stretch you to your breaking point every time. He loved to make you scream with pain, to take it so far that your loud voice gradually became a hoarsely whisper of anguish and fatigue, praising him and his cock.

You cried out, sucking air through your teeth and moaned, an elongated, animalistic moan of someone on the verge of breaking physically and mentally, caught in the most savage, inhumane fuck session of your life, but still wanted it rougher, more painful.  
You grabbed Papa's hand, squeezed it and hissed through your teeth;

"Fuck me harder, I need it harder!"

You couldn't get enough of his hammering and you tried aligning with his movements, needing him to fuck you until you blacked out, to the point where you had to fight not to throw up. He gripped you harder, fucking you so viciously he lifted your knees off the mattress.

Seconds before you felt that you were about to black out, Junior tipped his head back, opened his mouth and let out a deep groan, filling your mouth with his warm cum.  
It caught you off guard but you swallowed automatically, liking the taste of the sticky fluid going down your throat. Papa grumbled and sped up, tightening his grip around you and grunted audibly just before he shot his heavy, gooey cum in your abused, worn out cunt, jerking his whole body as you milked him dry.

Everything went completely dead quiet again, all that could be heard was your ragged breathing. Junior staggered to the chair, clumsily flopping down, resting his head in his hand as his eyes fluttered closed. Papa slowly withdrew his cock, now a flaccid, spent, dangling bright white log and his semen flowed from you.  
You stifled a yawn and wrapped the covers around you, trying to grasp what just happened.

Papa didn't waste any time as he moved to stand immediately, primping his red fluff and picking invisible lint off his costume.

"Gotta love that cunt of yours, angelcheeks." he laughed. "As tight as I remembered it to be."

He leaned in and sniffed, eyeing your bruised, marked body with a self satisfied look, then he snapped his gloved fingers for Junior to wake up. Scolding him for his sluggish ways and for taking too long.  
Turning his attention to you again;

"You have leaned some new little tricks, doll."

He gave an impish grin and kissed the tip of your nose;

"Papa likes"

 

 

 

 


End file.
